type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
The Inquisitor
"Your anger is quite impressive. You would certainly make a good Draconian." ―The Inquisitor Rohlird Narmok, most commonly called The Inquisitor, is an elite GHQ officer and is Penume's personal servant in the first arc. He is a Draconian in human form and is one of the main antagonists in Hyperdimension Sephira and Hyperdimension Sephira II. Personality & Character The Inquisitor was a sadistic, dogmatic member of the Draconians who held a strong authoritative position in his race's military. Like many of his people, he is decidedly ruthless, analytical and views other beings such as Gamindustrians as totally inferior to the Draco. Being a devout follower of Satan's cause, he trained his daughter, Penume in becoming a proficient dark Magus and has killed many for both his sake, and the Empire's. The Inquisitor appears to have some interest in Sasuke Kurosaki, and to an extent, Shizuki Tsukamoto as a few times during their first encounter, he tried to sway Sasuke into following the path of hatred and anger and shake the esper's faith in Endymion Bureau. He also tried to pray on Shizuki's desire to protect his friends by showing him false visions of the Federation performing brutal experiments on them, hoping to convert him as well. Later, it is revealed that the Inquisitor was the man who murdered Sasuke's father 6 years ago during one of his missions of eliminating Magi who were a threat to the new world order. Being tasked with hunting down and routinely killing innocent magi, the Inquisitor very rarely showed any mercy and didn't hesitate to kill unarmed children if his assignment called for it. He heavily believes in the Draconian Empire's ideals, believing that only the mighty are worthy of existing and that the weak deserves to be rounded up and enslaved. Despite his apparent dis-fondness towards humans he uses his human form more than he does his true form. The reason for this is because he believes that humans, even his superior Penume are unworthy of seeing his true form, and will only show it to those he feels is worthy enough, someone who can give him a fight on the battlefield. Powers and Abilities In the Draconian Empire, Rohlird was known as the Inquisitor of Death, being able to slaughter dozens of adversaries on the battlefield, and was known as the Third Magus Killer on earth when he was deployed to the Terran branch of the Draconians. He has telepathic abilities, able to easily invade the minds of others and can manipulate them in various ways. Along with having a wide array of spells at his disposal, he is very talented at creating Cekkarr Familiars, Familiars he can construct and freely control. Acting more like golems than automatons, they are skeleton rank-and-file disposable soldiers meant to be readily expendable in battle. They are brought forth by planting the bones of deceased draconians in the ground, an inexpensive act allowing for a near-limitless amount to be created. Bestowed with the magical energy of the draconian race and granted knowledge from the earth, they are able to act as an army to slow their enemies. They are very strong, said to be able to be very troublesome for a "group of level five adventurers." Shizuki and Compa are able to easily destroy them in one-on-one combat with their weapons, and Goddesses can easily wipe them out without trouble. Even a group of five hundred poses no immediate threat to a CPU, but it can be called foolhardy to rush into a group of them without a plan. Masamune The Masamune is a dark sword wielded by the Inquisitor that it can go beyond the material realm. These powers are demonstrated as the sword seems to allow the Inquisitor to cut through dimensions, allowing him to teleport and perform devastating slash attacks, channel the energy into a portal by jamming his sword into the ground, with the portal following his opponent before it launches several energy slashes upward, impaling his enemy. He can throw energy waves and use the sword to create duplicates of himself along with an expanding shield of energy. Another attack involving impaling the sword into the ground causes a massive glowing yellow sigil to appear on the great that burns whoever touches it, greatly harming them. Category:Male Category:Draconians Category:Antagonists Category:GHQ Members